Volunteer: The rise of the Hunger Games
by seb147
Summary: Even with the end of the war a final Hunger Games is seen as the way to finalize peace. But is this really the last one? OC and sumbit your own story! Rated T for now will change later. Better summary inside! CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! I do not own The Hunger Games or any other book in the series.**

**All right so I just finished Mockingjay and very unhappy with the ending I've decided to write this. There are spoilers in this for anyone who hasn't read Mockingjay so you have been warned.**

**Set up time! Okay so after Katniss shot down Coin and was sent back to District 12 the others on the new council have still decided to hold another Hunger Games, but this information has yet to be disclosed to the public. Also children from the districts will be entered along with children from the Capital. This is meant to be the last Hunger Games, but with the new Capital children providing entertainment will it?**

**This story is told from my OC character Daphne's POV. Her background is given in the story. This is a submit-your-own-character story as well. I will put up the prologue and then the forms for contestants will be at the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

I sat up in my hospital bed. Looking at the tubes and machinery around me I guessed where I was. A rebel hospital set up most likely in District Two.

"You're awake," The voice belonged to the body sitting in the chair beside the door. My commanding officer had been the only left in our squad except me when the bomb went off. She had had my back since training had begun months ago.

"Did we win?" My voice was gravelly and groggy from my unconscious state. The last thing I could remember before the blackness had taken over and I had believed I was finally going to die was the first bomb that had taken out the children in front of the president's mansion. The wall of fire that had thrown me backwards still entered my mind when I closed my eyes.

"We did. How are you feeling?" She looked like she hadn't slept in days and probably felt as terrible as I did.

"Like a pack of wild dogs tore me apart piece by piece and the welded me back together," I rubbed my hands over my face. The feeling of the tubes in my arms tugging at me wasn't very pleasant either.

"Consider your self lucky then," I looked at the older woman. Her age was beginning to show in the gray hairs coming through her dark brown hair. Her blue eyes were downcast and her tan skin was abnormally pale.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" I felt the beginnings of panic start to flutter inside my chest. I was giving my poor heart monitor a hard time with how fast my heart was racing.

"Almost a month. At Snow's execution our Mockingjay lost it and shot down Coin, but Snow died in the process as well. Paylor's president and District Twelve is being rebuilt so you can go home," She stopped and sighed. There was something she was keeping form me whether for my sanity or other reasons I didn't know, "Our new council of Leaders has also decided to hold one last Hunger Games. It will be announced to the public in a couple of months."

I sat stunned. I knew why she had wanted to keep this from me. At seventeen I was able to be entered in the Hunger Games. And with no family or anything to hold me back I was also more likely to volunteer.

And that was exactly what I was going to do.

**Alright so I hope you enjoyed the small introduction. As said here is the entry form.**

**Required-**

**Name:**

**District (Number) or Capital:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Background:**

**Chosen or Volunteer:**

**Strength(s):**

**Weakness:**

**Fears:**

**Preferred Weapon:**

**Career (yes or no):**

**Strategy:**

**Allies:**

**Romance (interests or existing):**

**Optional:**

**Clothing Style preferences for-**

**Reaping:**

**Chariot:**

**Interview:**

**Quotes (For any of above referenced events):**

**If tribute was to die preferences for death:**

**If you want to enter as a stylist or mentor fill out a form much like the one above except stylist put down skills or history styling and mentor put down history with hunger games whether directly in the Games or participating somehow. There will be no sponsors; tributes are on their own in this one.**

**Post as reviews and I will accept pm's for reserved spots if you want to take a little longer on your tribute. Two tributes per person. Also there will be two tributes from each district with ten tributes from the Capital. The list is as follows:**

**Capital:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District One:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Two:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Three:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Four:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Five:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Six:  
Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Seven:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Eight:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Nine:**

**Boy:  
Girl:**

**District Ten:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Eleven:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Twelve:**

**Boy: Reserved (Special)**

**Girl: Daphne**

**District Thirteen:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**I'll hold this open for two weeks before I begin to fill in the spots with my own characters. Have fun!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb:]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! I do not own the Hunger Games series!**

**Alright so here's the second chapter. It will be a couple before the other tributes are introduced. The list has been changed so I'll post that after the chapter. The forms for tributes and instructions are on the previous page.**

**Enjoy!****_**

I sat there for a few minutes processing everything she had said before I began pulling the tubes out of arms. I yanked the morphine out of my arm which sent a fresh wave of pain through my body.

"What are you doing?" My officer asked before coming over to the bed to stop my hands.

"I have to get back to Twelve. I need to be there for the reaping," I replied feigning calmness. I got the last of the tubes of my arms when the machines began to go off. Another noise also began going off. I looked at my officer who was looking at the communication device on her wrist.

"I was promoted after the council made their Hunger Games decision," She showed me her wrist, "There's a meeting starting in five minutes. Think you can get dressed in that time."

I nodded and she helped me off the bed. At first my legs were wobbly, but I found my balance and walked over to the closet that was in the room. I grabbed the plain gray shirt and pants that District Thirteen had given out as civilian clothing. I ripped off the hospital gown quickly and pulled on the pants and shirt. The shirt was loose due to the weight loss my being in the hospital had provided. I ribbed a piece of cloth from the hospital gown and used it as a belt for the pants. I nodded I was ready once I had finished tying up the laces for the too large boots I had been provided as well.

"You're my assistant at the meeting, got that?" I nodded and she opened the door, "And use this for you're hair."

I grabbed the rubber band that she had held towards me and used it to tie up my hair. I was going to have to cut it soon since it was going past my shoulders. I followed her out the door and tried to stand tall and ignore the pain that was coursing through me. My new skin also itched. I was glad I was going to a meeting where I could sit instead of combat, but something told me this was going to be just as dangerous.

"General Track welcome," A soldier at the door that we stopped at greeted my officer. I almost smirked at the way he treated her since she obviously wasn't used to the new respect yet.

"My assistant and I are here for the meeting," She responded not bothering to mention my name.

"Of course," He said before opening the door. He didn't even bother with security protocols. I guess wining must have relaxed things.

The room was a control room of some kind. There was a giant window at the far side and two television screens were on either side of it. A large table that could fit ten or fifteen was in the middle. There were four computer screens along the sides of the room with people working at them. The people had headphones on to block out noise.

At the head of the table was the new president who I had only met once when my troop was sent to her district to provide back-up for a month. To her right was the secretary of communications, Plutarch. I recognized him from the Hunger Games I had watched. The person to the president's left was someone I didn't know. In fact I didn't recognize any of the other six people at the table except one. Gale Hawthorne. I had seen him with the Mockingjay on propos made by the rebels. I had also heard about his plan in District Two which was impressive.

Track and I sat with me on the end seat across from Gale. I looked at my officer who nodded. This meeting was definitely for the higher ups. If I were caught here the consequences would be serious.

"This meeting is about the upcoming Hunger Games," The president looked sick at the thought of it so she nods to Plutarch.

"There will be two tributes from each district as previous Games had. However there will also be ten tributes from the Capital to satisfy the Districts," He stoped and left his seat to stand by the window, "We will provide the Cornucopia of course, but there will be no sponsors to help the tributes. Also our District Twelve mentors, Katniss and Peeta are both mentally unfit to do their job so the mentor for the District Twelve tributes will be Haymitch."

I knew who Haymitch was. The lazy drunk of District Twelve. I tuned quickly back into what Plutarch was saying.

"We are also going to extend the age limit for the Capital Children," Plutarch said slowly turning to face those at the table.

"To what? Five to Eighteen?" I asked sarcastically. I wasn't supposed to speak, but I felt that needed to be said.

"Exactly."

Before I knew what I was doing I had stood from my chair knocking it backwards and my hands were on the table.

"You can't do that! They'll be massacred!" I yelled at the shocked secretary.

"General Track, calm your assistant!" Plutarch yelled back at my officer who simply looked at me. I had already blown it so there wasn't much else she could do for me.

"I'm not her assistant. I'm Soldier Daphne of District Twelve," I looked at all of them, "You're security should be put back in place."

The president was the only one at the table who didn't look shocked. She simply smiled a small sad smile.

"I recognized you from when your troop provided back up. I was wondering when you would say something," She looked from me to Gale, "Soldier Hawthorne escort her out so the meeting may continue."

He nodded before rising and grabbing my arm as he pulled me from the room. He walked with me out into the hall before releasing me.

"How are you not outraged by this?" I asked. I had seen him before at our home. Back when it was still standing.

"I am. I just learned to hide it better," He looked at me expecting me to blow up or something.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back in District Twelve with the precious Mockingjay?" I asked catching him off guard.

"What?" He took a couple steps away form me.

"Did I stutter?"

"Wait. Why do you seem so disdainful of Katniss?" He took a step closer towards me.

"Because she was never my Mockingjay," I answered narrowing my eyes, "Now why don't you go run back to the meeting. I've got a Hunger Games to prepare for."

"What do you mean?" I had caught him off guard again.

"I'm going to be the tribute for District Twelve. I refuse to let an innocent child from a destroyed District die in the Games," I looked away towards the hall were I had come from, "And I've got nothing left for me anymore."

"What do you mean?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"I mean my whole family died in the fire bombs that destroyed Twelve," I looked back towards him, "And I don't plan to leave the arena alive Soldier Hawthorne."

**Alright so I had to get some background for her in there so the chapter may not have been as exciting as it could have been. Okay so here is the new Tribute list:**

**Capital-**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Reserved**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District One-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Two-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** **Siena Mahone**

**District Three-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Four-**

**Boy:** **Zachary Dalton**

**Girl:**

**District Five-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Six-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Seven-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Eight-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Nine-**

**Boy:  
****Girl:**

**District Ten-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Eleven-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** **Camellia Delaney**

**District Twelve-**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Daphne**

**District Thirteen-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Alright that's it so far. Remember you can reserve a spot if you want to have a little more time on your tribute.**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! I do not own the Hunger Games series!**

**Okay so just a quick note. This is a first come first serve thing so I would like to ask people to start placing second choice districts for their tribute. If you don't and that district is full I'll place the tribute wherever there is room. Once your tribute is on the list though they will not be moved unless you request it via a PM. Thanks and…**

**Enjoy!  
_**

The meeting was only an hour long after I left. Soldier Hawthorne had been allowed back in while I had not. When Track finally emerged she immediately took me back to my hospital room where I was met with a very angry doctor. Apparently they don't like it when patients on round the clock pain meds and vitamins leave.

"You'll be leaving in the morning," Track said as I settled into my new hospital clothing. The nurses were already hooking me back up as I slid under the sheets.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble," I grimaced when the tubes had to be reinserted into the veins in my arms.

"Actually the only one who was angry was the secretary," Track smiled tiredly as she sat, "He doesn't like it when people call him out in his plans to massacre children."

"Someone had to," I smirked and then grimaced again as the nurse put the tube in wrong and had to pull it out again, "That was painful enough the first time, thank you."

The nurse blushed and finished replacing it. She left quickly after that with the other two nurses as well.

"So I'm leaving the morning?" I remained sitting even if my entire body was already exhausted by my little outing.

"Yes, I'm escorting you home. There will be some others with us as well, but some are just stopping in Twelve on their way to Thirteen."

"What home? Mine was destroyed in the attack on Twelve," I asked honestly curious for her answer.

"Apparently they're housing people in the victor's houses," She rubbed her temples, "Now get some sleep. You've only been awake for a couple of hours and you've already given me a headache."

I smiled before finally giving in and lying down. Compared to what I had been sleeping on the last few months this was the softest bed in the world. I immediately fell asleep thanks to my new medication.  
_

The next morning I was taken back off my medications and dressed. The doctors still weren't happy to release me, but they couldn't argue with orders from a general. My outfit was the same as yesterday except for the gray jacket I had been provided as well.

I was then escorted by two guards to the hovercraft that was waiting for me. Track was already inside so I took a seat beside her. The trains wouldn't be in working order until the Hunger Games so transportation was hovercrafts and whatnot.

"You look better than yesterday," Track commented as I took my seat.

"They allowed me my first solid meal today," If solid was bowl of gray oatmeal.

Track just grunted her response before turning her attention to a letter in her lap. I looked around taking notice of the other occupants. Soldier Hawthorne was there, most likely on his way to Thirteen. There were some soldiers whose faces I couldn't identify and a few wounded. Other than that there weren't too many people. I was hoping the ride would be a quiet one when the silence was interrupted.

"So what's your story?" Gale asked from the seat across from me. I looked at him and then at the others who had suddenly perked up at his question.

"What makes you think I've got one?" I called back.

"Everyone's got a story," He nodded towards the tags on the chain necklace around my neck, "Especially a soldier."

"What can I say?" I replied before sighing. This wasn't really a story I wanted to share, but if it made the ride go by quickly, "I was the second daughter of a coal miner whose lungs collapsed from the toxins in the mines. My mom was weakened after she gave birth to me so when my dad died the day my twin brothers were born she didn't make it long after that."

I paused for a few moments to let that settle before I continued.

"My sister was eighteen when our mom died, I was ten, and our brothers were one. My sister started working with plants to make medicines. She was a terrible doctor so she just provided the medications. I dropped out of school and she home schooled me while I did unofficial jobs for the black market. The she got married when I was thirteen and had herself two kids. The day before the fire bombing I was sent to District Eleven to meet with a guy who was supposedly going to help us," I put my head in my hands before I looked back up at him, "I watched my home burn from a television. I watched my family die and not even be there to help them or die with them. I joined the rebels there and have been fighting ever since."

I looked at everyone who was silent. I saw some understanding in some eyes while there was pity in others. I didn't want either though.

"There. That's my story."  
_

**Okay so this was just another quick chapter with more background. This was mostly to put the new updated list in. So here's the list:**

**Capital-**

**Boy:** **Jamison "James" Makros**

**Girl: Reserved**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District One-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Two-**

**Boy:** **Jay Jabber**

**Girl:** **Siena Mahone**

**District Three-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Four-**

**Boy:** **Zachary Dalton**

**Girl:**

**District Five-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Six-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Seven-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** **Lane Ashwood**

**District Eight-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Nine-**

**Boy:  
****  
Girl:**

**District Ten-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Eleven-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:** **Camellia Delaney**

**District Twelve-**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Daphne**

**District Thirteen-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! I do not own the Hunger Game series!**

**Alright sorry for this update being a little late. Family matters. Anyways this chapter's going to be little longer than the others and I'll be posting the new tribute list at the end. The forms are in the first chapter for anyone who needs them. I'd also like to remind people of the new age limits set in the previous chapter. They are 5-18 now.**

**Just a little note if this has been unclear. Some of the rules of the Hunger Games I'm changing and these changes are being mentioned in the chapters before the Games begin.**

**Alright that's it!**

**Enjoy!****_**

I would like to say the ride after my story was silent and peaceful, but it wasn't. I had to have the rules explained to me on the ride since I was kicked out of the meeting where the changes were discussed.

"So there will be two tributes from Districts One through Thirteen and ten from the Capital," Track began to explain when I interrupted her.

"District one?" I raised my eyebrow at her. I had never heard of a District One, but then again District Thirteen had disappeared until the Mockingjay's stunt at the last Hunger Games.

"While you were out there were some political changes," Track started, but was interrupted by her comincuff that she quickly turned off, "The Capital was divided in half to equal out power. The half near District Two was named District One. It's basically the Capital just with the new name and a new fence."

"Some political change," I grunted and rolled my eyes before nodding for her to continue.

"As you heard, the age limit has been changed. And the volunteer technique as well. Since the age has been dropped they want to hopefully have someone volunteer to take the place of a younger tribute if one is actually chosen. So instead of waiting until after both tributes are chosen to have volunteers, they will allow people to volunteer immediately after."

"So they choose someone, give about two or three minutes as a time limit, and then they go to the next tribute?"

"Yes, except that once the time limit is up no one can volunteer for them after the time limit. And once someone has volunteered for a tribute no one else can volunteer to take that place. It's to secure the spots quickly since so many tributes are being chosen this year."

"Makes sense. Did they give any hints about the arena?"

"They did, but even if you are my favorite recruit I'm sworn to secrecy. Especially with a high up like me here within hearing range," Track nodded her head towards Hawthorne who was quickly trying to move his eyes back down to the letter in his hands.

"Alright well they won't be putting any guns in the arena so I'll just have to use my second weapon of choice," I put my chin in my hand as I thought about what that was exactly.

"Don't act like neither of us knows what that is. I like to think I've gotten to know you over the time we've spent together and it's a little insulting," Track rolled her letter up in her hand and smacked my arm lightly with it.

"Swords," I said while letting a small mischievous smile play across my lips.

"They most likely won't be supplying you with swords either though," Track leaned in close so only I could hear her next words, "They supply knives, maybe short swords, and machetes. Nothing like the long swords you prefer. If I were you I would grab machetes. They are near the weight of long swords so that won't be a problem and you can use them for more than killing. You can use them to cut leaves, branches, whatever without worrying about ruining your weapon. The only problem is that to cut through the other tributes you'll need to keep them sharp."

I nodded and thought about everything she had told me. If anyone knew she was helping me like this both of us could be in serious trouble, but I didn't' think any of the soldiers would be meeting with the GameMakers any time soon.

"I'll grab two if they have them and something to carry them in as well. Something durable and that I can attach somewhere where it will be easy to grab them in a hurry," I thought over for a second, keeping my voice low so that our conversation stayed only between us, "Leather and I think I'd go for something that can go around my legs so my back can hold a pack if I need one."

"So weapons, covered. Water about water and food?"

"I either grab something to clean the water or grab something I can boil it in later. As for food, I'll set traps for animal or an unlucky someone. My sister was a master with plants, berries, anything like that. She used to drill me in what was poisonous and what was not after I almost ate a poisonous berry she had bought to experiment with. I'll know what's okay and what's not."

"Shelter?"

"Tree's or anything else I can find, but nowhere too obvious. Wouldn't want to be found by a pack of careers, would I?"

"Allies?"

"Not sure yet. I'm not planning to leave the arena so I don't want to take anyone down with me," I said slowly watching as shock and understanding crossed Track's face both replaced quickly by the concentrated look she wore before.

"You also don't want to go down immediately. If you did, it would look like you sacrificed yourself and Twelve might get in trouble for that. Since you're a soldier people are going to hold you to a higher standard. Stay alive as long as you can," She looked long and hard at me, "Knowing you, you probably want to help out the younger innocent children. So protect them as long as you can. Make that you're drive and you'll live, but not win."

"Alright so I might as well make an alliance with the tribute from Twelve and maybe another tribute, but keep it small. While not telling them about what I'm really doing," I looked down at my hands, "Thank you so much. For everything. I'm not one for sentimentals, so I just wanted to thank you."

I looked at Track who had tears in her eyes, but they were gone within seconds. She nodded at me since she wasn't one for sentimentals either. I was glad for that since I couldn't stand if she actually shed some tears.

I relaxed into my chair and waited for the rest of the ride which after me and Track's discussion was a mere five minutes. With a plan formed I felt a little eased, but who can ever feel completely relaxed with certain death looming in the near future.

The hovercraft lowered me into the victor's circle where people were being housed until others could be rebuilt. I was to stay in the home on the edge with several others. The Reaping wouldn't be for another couple of weeks so I had plenty of time to heal and train. In the house I stayed on the couch in the small living room downstairs and didn't speak with my other housemates often.

I only trained in the woods around district twelve with nets and other traps. I had had basic knowledge of traps from being a part of the rebellion, but my traps often failed to work. Over the days the traps slowly began to work on first tries and became more complex. All the animals I caught went to the cook who lived in the house I was staying. I had caught so many animals one of my roommates made me a coat out of the skins since she was skilled in making clothing. She was often appalled with my small clothing amount of my civilian clothing and soldier uniform. I didn't understand so she would just shake her head at me sadly. I found out that she had lived in the Capital until she was ten when her family lost all their money had moved to Twelve. Her behavior began to make much more sense after that.

The Reaping came faster than I thought it would. Within what seemed days was five weeks and suddenly I was lying on the couch with the Reaping looming for the next morning. I couldn't sleep only because battle and survival tactics and plans kept flooding into my mind whenever sleep would try to edge near. Ignoring this would only make my insomnia worse so I gave up sleep and just focused on all the tactics and plans.

I was taken back to the night before the day where the explosion that would end up covering seventy five percent of my body with new skin happened. I remember listening to Track moving around outside on watch. I had been waiting for an attack at any time and didn't get any sleep then either. Strange that I would feel like a soldier again, waiting for battle, but then again wasn't that what the Hunger Games was?

Just another battle.

**Alright well I thought getting her plan in there would be good. Also I need to put in that I can't really write the Reaping until I have the other tribute for District Twelve. So I am going to put a deadline for that tribute for September 8, 2010. Any other updates will just be the tribute list since I can't continue with the story until I have that tribute.**

**Anyway remember you can PM for reserves!**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**

**List of Tributes:**

**Capital-**

**Boy: Jamison "James" Makros**

**Girl: Reserved**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Roxy Tyne**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District One-**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Reserved**

**District Two-**

**Boy: Jay Jabber**

**Girl: Siena Mahone**

**District Three-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Four-**

**Boy: Zachary Dalton**

**Girl: Villiana Vicin**

**District Five-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Six-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Seven-**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Lane Ashwood**

**District Eight-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Nine-**

**Boy:  
****  
Girl: Aria Hawken**

**District Ten-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Eleven-**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Camellia Delaney**

**District Twelve-**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Daphne**

**District Thirteen-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! I do not own the Hunger Games Series!**

**Okay first of all I'm really beginning to hate having to write that disclaimer. Just thought I'd share that. Anyway, I would like to just put out a reminder of the deadline for the male district 12 tribute. The deadline date is in the previous chapter and forms and rules and whatnot are also in the previous chapters. I wanted to put a note in here saying I need some characters that can die in a quick bloodbath so if anyone wants to submit a character like that I'd really appreciate it. If not, oh well.**

**Alright well here's the latest tribute list -**

**List of Tributes:**

**Capital-**

**Boy:****Jamison "James" Makros**

**Girl: Reserved**

**Boy:**

**Girl:****Roxy Tyne**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District One-**

**Boy:**

**Girl: ****Callista Shine**

**District Two-**

**Boy:****Jay Jabber**

**Girl:****Siena Mahone**

**District Three-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Four-**

**Boy:****Zachary Dalton**

**Girl: Villiana "Villian" Vicin**

**District Five-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Six-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Seven-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:****Lane Ashwood**

**District Eight-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Nine-**

**Boy:  
Girl:****Aria Hawken**

**District Ten-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Eleven-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:****Camellia Delaney**

**District Twelve-**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Daphne**

**District Thirteen-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning! I do not own the Hunger Games series!**

**Alright well the tribute spot for the male of district Twelve is closed and the next chapter will be up soon. Anyway, thanks to anyone still sticking with me on this story. Also the more exciting stuff will be coming up so the rating will be changing in the next couple of chapters. Alright well here's the list.**

**Enjoy-**

**List of Tributes:**

**Capital-**

**Boy:****Jamison "James" Makros**

**Girl: Reserved**

**Boy:**

**Girl:****Roxy Tyne**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District One-**

**Boy:**

**Girl: ****Callista Shine**

**District Two-**

**Boy:****Jay Jabber**

**Girl:****Siena Mahone**

**District Three-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Four-**

**Boy:****Zachary Dalton**

**Girl: Villiana "Villian" Vicin**

**District Five-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Six-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Seven-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:****Lane Ashwood**

**District Eight-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Nine-**

**Boy:  
Girl:****Aria Hawken**

**District Ten-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Eleven-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:****Camellia Delaney**

**District Twelve-**

**Boy: Closed**

**Girl: Daphne**

**District Thirteen-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning! I do not own the Hunger Games series!**

**Alright well I'm going to say that I closed the District Twelve tribute spot, but I hadn't written this chapter yet when I received a message asking if a tribute could be submitted for the 12 spot and since I had no ideas what to do for the tribute I accepted the tribute with open arms(metaphorically). Anyway I also wanted to say that I submitted my own tribute in another submit your own story for the hunger games for some research on what it is like to submit a tribute. So, yeah. Alright I'm going to try to get through the reaping in this chapter and maybe some training.**

**Enjoy!  
_**

I stood before the mirror looking at myself. The girl staring back at me had less pronounced cheekbones than the girl whose family had died months ago. Her dirty blond hair tumbled past her shoulders and went nearly down to her stomach. My lips had light pink lip stick on them and my eyes had a light white on them. She looked like a young, pretty seventeen year old girl. This wasn't me, but the me that was about to become a tribute. This was the me when Capital- that was my name for the woman who lived with me who was from the Capital- had put makeup on me and done my hair. I looked down at the simple white dress on me. It was cut in a heart shape at the top and strapless. There was a black bow at my waist to pull tight and then the dress would billow out below and stop at my knees. It was meant to be simple and unassuming, the only reason I had agreed was it would make me seem less a threat to the other tributes. It was a dress that Capital of her mother's from the Capital and I felt foreign and strange in it, but it would only be on for a little while longer.

"Time to leave," I said to the girl in the mirror. The girl spoke the same words back to me. I put my hands up to the cool mirror and tried to stay standing under the weight that was suddenly on my shoulders. I would be dead in a couple months and no one would ever think of me again. No one would see this sweet girl again either. After today, she was gone.

I pulled my shoulders back and opened the door, leaving the bathroom I nodded at Capital who was sitting on the couch waiting for me. She smiled back sadly and stood to walk with me to the center of the victor's village. We were the only ones left in the house and we didn't bother with locking the door since not many people had moved back to Twelve yet. She went to stand with the other spectators and I went to stand with the seventeen year old girls in their sections.

There was at least one person in each section. In mine it was me and two other girls who both looked terrified. One had her arm in a sling with burn marks showing on the back of her hand. The other had a crutch supporting her left side. I hadn't noticed until I stood beside her that her left leg was twisted inward at a disturbing angle. I almost wanted to shake my head when the announcer stood on the stage in front of the nearly seventy of us. Most were the children standing in the lines waiting for their death to be handed to them. One in particular caught my eye. Azrael Lupine, an orphan who had lived on the street for years. He had a skull mask covering his face so only his eyes brown eyes showed, but barely since his completely wild black hair was nearly in his eyes. Stories and rumors said that scars covered his face and that was why he kept it covered. He was obviously uncomfortable in the sun since his pale skin seemed red already after only a half an hour. I would have felt pity for him except the rumors of him becoming a cannibal had been proven true.

"Welcome District Twelve!" The announcer called into the microphone while a camera crew recorded, "Girl's first right?"

The announcer tried an awkward laugh that fell flat. No one made a sound as she tried to recompose herself quickly. Every face read that same message of disbelief and disgust at what was happening again. I looked over at the little girl who was standing by herself in the five year old line. I hoped that my name would just be called and save all this trouble, but when the announcer called out a name and the girl's face fell I sigh inwardly.

"Any volunteers?" She practically screamed in the microphone. I saw everyone fidget for a second before I raised my hand.

"I volunteer," I called and walked past the two girls in my line before stepping over the rope to go to the stage.

On my way I passed the shaking girl whose named had been called. I stopped and faced her before kneeling in fort of the rope. She slowly came to where I was, but when she reached me she threw her small arms around my neck. I returned the hug even though I had never seen her before.

"You're welcome," I whispered to her before removing her arms and pushing her back towards the frantic woman who was pushing through the crowd towards us.

I stood up and brushed off my knees before making my way to the stage. The announcer had me stand next to her as she shakily dug through the bowl containing the boy's names. Up close I noticed the gray hairs sneaking through her bright pink hair. She was definitely from the Capital, but it was obvious that this was probably the first time she left it. She had work down so she looked a little like a bird, but I didn't comment since she was about to announce the next tribute.

"Azrael Lupine!" She called and I looked over at the kid who was standing by in the fifteen year olds section. He was standing with one other kids who was standing as far as he could from Azrael.

Azrael slowly started to smile a chillingly that could be seen even with his mask. It sent shivers down my spine and my plan of teaming up with the district Twelve male was beginning to unravel. Azrael stood the allotted three minutes for volunteers before walking up to the stage beside me. No one would have volunteered for him. He and everyone else knew it. The District would be glad to have him gone and not worry about their children accidentally stumbling upon him one night.

He stood next to me in an all black outfit that had to be hot considering the nice day. When he stood next to me he inhaled sharply and I immediately tensed. Shivers ran up and down my spine and I had to resist the urge to turn and throw him off the stage. Since he was probably around five six I was only an inch shorter than him and I probably weighed more which meant I could easily pick him up and remove him violently from the stage.

The announcer finished up with all the "Thank you,"s and "You'll both do great,"s before the camera crew turned off their cameras and we were taken away to a large tent that was set up behind the stage. They asked if anyone was going to say some goodbye's to us and when we both shook our heads we were escorted to the now working train station.

We made our way to a plush cart of the trai where a large meeting room had been set up with four chairs each in a corner. I took mine on the left side near the door. The chairs were a light brown that matched the light yellow walls and carpet of the room. Azrael took the seat across from me and we waited for whoever was supposed to meet with us.

"I have a propositional for you," I said, breaking the silence that had settled on the room, "Allies? Since we are from the same district."

"No," He simply stated as he turned slowly towards me, "I hunt alone."

I noticed how he said hunt with some excitement in his voice. I left it at that and went back to just waiting. We were kept waiting for another half an hour in which the train started and we began moving before finally being joined by Haymitch and a strange woman with severely sharp features and raven black hair. She was dressed in a black suit that matched her hair while Haymitch was wearing a simple blue shirt with gray sweat pants. Haymitch sat across from me while the woman sat across form Azrael.

"I am Raven your handler and you both know this man I believe," I realized that her features had been purposefully made to look like a ravens, "We're here to make sure you don't die."

She said slowly and looked at me with the last word. I guess my saving of the little girl hadn't missed her eye.

"Of course," I said a deceitful smile crossing my lips, "Wouldn't want either of us to die, would we?"

_

**Alright well here it is. And there may be short chapters before the deadline, but unless all the other tributes are put in before then than I'm stuck again. Anyway hope you enjoyed and here's the latest tribute list-**

**List of Tributes:**

**Capital-**

**Boy:****Jamison "James" Makros**

**Girl: Reserved**

**Boy:**

**Girl:****Roxy Tyne**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District One-**

**Boy:**

**Girl: ****Callista Shine**

**District Two-**

**Boy:****Jay Jabber**

**Girl:****Siena Mahone**

**District Three-**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Reserved**

**District Four-**

**Boy:****Zachary Dalton**

**Girl: Villiana "Villian" Vicin**

**District Five-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Six-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Seven-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:****Lane Ashwood**

**District Eight-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Nine-**

**Boy:  
**

**Girl:****Aria Hawken**

**District Ten-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Eleven-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:****Camellia Delaney**

**District Twelve-**

**Boy:** **Azrael Lupine**

**Girl: Daphne**

**District Thirteen-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning! I do not own the Hunger Games series!**

**Alright well I'm just reminding everyone of the fact that the dead line for tributes is the fifteenth and after that it will be closed. If you reserve a spot before the deadline then you can send in your tributes after the fifteenth. Any this is just another little chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
_**

The meeting had concluded after my comment so everyone had stared at me strangely and nothing else had been said. I was sitting in my compartment that was the same colors as the meeting room had been. Azrael had the room right across from mine so I kept the door locked. In a few days we would be in the Capital where official training would begin. Raven had set up times for us though to watch the reapings of the other tributes. There was supposed to be one tonight for District Thirteen's tributes, but it had been canceled.

I sat on the bed that was against the wall facing the door. There was a dresser at the end of the bed and a personal bathroom along the right wall. I had changed into some gray sweatpants and a plain white tank top after the meeting and was debating upon something.

I stood, coming to a conclusion. I walked to the bath room that had a sink, toilet, and small shower. I looked at myself in the mirror which also served as a cabinet. I pulled out a small white towel and cleaned all the makeup off my face. As soon as the powder was off the burn scars that couldn't be treated by the Capital medicine showed on my right cheek that had faced the blast. I three the towel in the sink and opened the cabinet again pulling out the scissors that were kept in there. I was surprised they would have these in here thinking of how dangerous certain tributes could be with them.

I put my hair up in one hand and cut it so it was in a pixie style. I cut my bangs so they came down my eye brows. I wet my hair so that it went from the dirty blond color it naturally was to a dark brown. I shook my head to make sure it wouldn't get in the way even when wet. I ran my hand through and stared at myself. My green eyes, my scars, everything. I memorized this face. This was the face that was about to enter the Hunger Games and kill others.

This face was ready.  
_

**Okay so I thought I should get a description of her in. And also I wanted to show how she's becoming kind of ruthless. It'll make sense later. Okay so if you reserved someone your name should be next to the spot. Anyways here's the list of tributes. It hasn't changed, I don't think…**

**List of Tributes:**

**Capital-**

**Boy:****Jamison "James" Makros**

**Girl: Reserved**

**Boy:**

**Girl:****Roxy Tyne**

**Boy:**

**Girl:******

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District One-**

**Boy:**

**Girl: ****Callista Shine**

**District Two-**

**Boy:****Jay Jabber**

**Girl:****Siena Mahone**

**District Three-**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Reserved (****Jynxite)**

**District Four-**

**Boy:****Zachary Dalton**

**Girl: Villiana "Villian" Vicin**

**District Five-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Six-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Seven-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:****Lane Ashwood**

**District Eight-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Nine-**

**Boy:  
Girl:****Aria Hawken**

**District Ten-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**District Eleven-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:****Camellia Delaney**

**District Twelve-**

**Boy:** **Azrael Lupine**

**Girl: Daphne**

**District Thirteen-**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**

**P.S. I saw Resident Evil: Afterlife today and it's intense. I definitely recommend it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning! I do not own the Hunger Games Series!**

**Okay so the deadline has passed and the tribute list is closed. If you reserved a spot then you have until the end of the month. However if I don't hear from you by then I'll assume you've forgotten for some reason and fill the spot. I'm not trying to be mean I just need to get this story really rolling. Okay so this is just an update not a chapter, which will probably be up this weekend. Anyway all the tributes with this * next to them are tributes that were sent in to me. The others are my own I made. Most will die quickly. Anyway here is the new list!**

**List of Tributes:**

**Capital-**

**Boy:****Jamison "James" Makros ***

**Girl: Parva Pulchra**

**Boy: Swift Magnus**

**Girl:****Roxy Tyne (****OoODarkLuniaOoO)**** ***

**Boy: Ariel Poeta**

**Girl:** **Briar Flexin ***

**Boy: Fadil Rosen**

**Girl: Reserved ***

**Boy: Hadar Glow**

**Girl: Rayne Felton**

**District One-**

**Boy: Nemi Nelson**

**Girl: ****Callista Shine ***

**District Two-**

**Boy:****Jay Jabber ***

**Girl:****Siena Mahone ***

**District Three-**

**Boy: Lae Mar**

**Girl: Reserved (****Jynxite)**** ***

**District Four-**

**Boy:****Zachary Dalton ***

**Girl: Villiana "Villian" Vicin ***

**District Five-**

**Boy: Pepi Smalls**

**Girl: Amae Beloved**

**District Six-**

**Boy: Ian Fickle**

**Girl: Etain Bright**

**District Seven-**

**Boy: Maas Jayden**

**Girl:****Lane Ashwood ***

**District Eight-**

**Boy: Destin Charge**

**Girl: Una One**

**District Nine-**

**Boy: Deus Inimacius  
**

**Girl:****Aria Hawken ***

**District Ten-**

**Boy: Kael Slender**

**Girl: Zuri Looks**

**District Eleven-**

**Boy: Jase Lead**

**Girl:****Camellia Delaney ***

**District Twelve-**

**Boy:** **Azrael Lupine ***

**Girl: Daphne**

**District Thirteen-**

**Boy: Egeton Strong**

**Girl: Minora Prima**

**Alright well that's the list. You have no idea how long it took to find all those names. Anyway the Games will begin in the chapters as soon as I get the reserved spots filled.**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning! I do not own the Hunger Game Series!**

**Alright well here's the next chapter. Not sure where this chapter going so we'll see.**

**Enjoy!  
_**

I awoke the next morning to persistent and what sounded like irritated knocking at my door. I had been given clothes by the people on the train and they were in the dresser and closet in my room. I replaced the shorts I had worn to bed with gray sweatpants and left on the blue shirt I had worn to bed. I opened the door to find an extremely irritated looking Raven.

"The meeting was to begin at eight and it is now nine," She glared at me like she expected an apology of some sort, "The meeting will be prolonged no longer. Come with me."

She started walking down the hall, so I followed. We walked past the room where the meeting had been yesterday and continued into a room with a large television, a small couch, and two chairs on each side of the couch. Haymitch was sprawled across the couch and Azrael was sitting in one of the chairs. Raven since she was ahead of me took the other chair forcing me into the spot on the ground in front of Haymitch.

"District Four to Thirteen have had their reapings, so you two will watch the recordings of them to see your completion," Raven stated before clicking a button on a remote that brought the screen to life.

"Competition," Azrael snorted to himself. His tone didn't encourage a reply.

The male district from Thirteen was a seventeen year old named Egeton Lead. He had dark brown hair and tanned skin, but his gray eyes made it seem like he was from the seam. He stood tall and with lots of muscles, making him look like a career of sorts. The girl was a thirteen year old named Minora Prima, whose eyes roamed constantly. She was short and scrawny, but her constant twitching made it hard to gauge whether she was frightened or had a mental condition. Then her mouth began moving as silent words were muttered to herself and the question of her mental stability was answered.

The female district from Eleven was a fourteen year named Camellia Delaney. She was pretty in the girl-next-door way. She wore her dark brown hair in messy waves that went down to her chest. She had large brown eyes and long lashes with a heart-shaped face that had soft features and a shy smile. She had a slender figure with long legs and was average height. She was tanned, which I guessed was form working outside like in an orchid, and when she smiled dimples formed. The male was an eighteen year old named Jase Lead. He stood tall and muscular, but his physique wasn't what drew my eye. The dog tags that resembled mine were what I stared at. His cold, calculating blue eyes stared out and I realized that he was going to be trouble. He ran his hand through the blond hair and I noticed the long scar along his arm. Another soldier was going to be difficult to deal with.

The male district from Ten was a ten year old named Kael Slender. He had black hair that went into his green eyes. He was tall, but slender like his last name. I felt a twinge in my stomach when I saw him. It reminded me of who I would be protecting and who I wouldn't. The female district was worse to watch. She was a seven year old named Zuri Looks. She had long blonde hair that had been braided back and her large brown eyes stood out in her small, terrified face. She stood slightly behind the announcer and as the screen was about to go to a cut. You saw her grab the boy's hand frantically in fear as they were led away from the stage.

Raven permitted us a break after that. I stayed on the floor while the other went off to do whatever they wanted during our ten minute break. After watching those two I could barely keep my anger inside at what the new council was allowing, what they were encouraging.

I felt sick, but kept it down. I was going to fight in the Hunger Games, but I was never going to fight for the council.  
_

**Sorry it was so short. I'm having issues describing my original characters so I may have her zone out for the original characters and just describe the ones sent in. Anyways I'm going to try to make the next chapter much longer.**

**Thanks!**

**-seb :]**


End file.
